A Hazbin Deal
by The US Doctor
Summary: Smiling's a simple act, it conveys a wealth of information, such as a person is happy or a person might be manic. The latter was probably the case for Izuku A. Midoriya, [Full Summary Inside] Slight crossover with Hazbin Hotel.
1. Full Summary

_**Got bored wanted to write this...that's the only reason this story exists, that and I like Hazbin hotel, but couldn't figure out where to post a fanfic for it.**_

Smiling's a simple act, it conveys a wealth of information, such as a person is happy or a person might be manic.

The latter was probably the case for Izuku A. Midoriya, he's always been an enigma in life, smiling when others don't, eldritch powers, voice modulated to sound like he's talking through an old shortwave radio form the 30's, almost always wearing dress clothes and a pinstripe suit, ability to broadcast what he wishes via radio or television, makes deals, summons black tentacles from portals, can seem to conjure up whatever he wants, makes deals, and make dad jokes.

But he always smiles, an endearing fact, possibly even creepy to some. due to his strange abilities and mannerisms, he's known as the Radio Demon of Mustafu. Though with that kind of name you'd think it that Izuku here would be some sort of well...demon, at least in his actions.

But despite his appearances and mannerism, Izuku Midoriya, the radio demon, is a very nice guy. He helps people where he can, gets good grades, and plans to become a hero. The weirdest part of it all, he's still quirkless.

This is his story now, _**Stay Tuned…**_

_**A/N: this is just the full summary that this site won't allow me to write, the next chapter will be chapter 1.**_


	2. Chapter 1: Izuku A Midoriya

_**Aaaannnnd we're back, here's the next chapter**_

Walking to school Izuku Midoriya walked into a villain fight, one that wasn't exactly going well.

Walking amongst the crowd he could hear comments about how the villain was a bag snatcher and the like. until of course, someone noticed him, "HEY! It's the Radio Demon," someone shouted, whether it was for Izuku to go help or an insult of some sort, ignoring it he walks to the front of the crowd and produces a notebook from his sleeve and starts to take notes on the hero of the day.

"Kamui Woods, Up and coming hero, has wood-based powers," looking out of the corner of his eye he snaps his fingers. A small portal about the size of a child opens mid-air and a black tentacle slides out of it and grabs a falling chunk of concrete rubble and saves a small crowd of people, just as established pro hero Death Arms rushes beneath the rubble to catch it.

"Just because you're legally quirkless doesn't mean you can just use your power's kid!" Deatharms shouted.

"And why not, there are no laws surrounding my situation, in fact, I have quite a lot of leeway in how I can use my powers," Izuku replied not looking up from his notebook

Sighing Death Arms walked away to go deal with helping some other civilians. Humming to himself Izuku's smile got wider when he sees a new hero come crashing through, "CANYON CANNON!" Raising his hand he summoned a giant wall of tentacles to protect the people behind him.

After the dust settled and the rubble stopped, Izuku walked out to the new hero with a massive grin. "Hello, my dear! Izuku Midoriya, Pleasure to meet you! Why I saw your fiasco and I must say. What a performance! why I haven't been that entertained since All Might's debut, oh ho ho, _so many orphans,_" Izuku said shaking the new hero's hand.

In shock, she spoke, "Who are you?!"

"As I said earlier, Izuku Midoriya, now who are you?" Izuku asked back

"Mt. Lady," She responded

"Well then Mt. Lady It's a real pleasure to meet you, let me tell you, you made a real hell of an impression on the people in this crowd today! In fact, you could say that your _mountainous_ presence massive tracts of land, are a real hit with the crowd, ha ha ha!", Izuku said to the new hero

Ignoring the media around them Izuku summons his notebook form earlier and has mt lady sign it before walking off.

* * *

Sitting in class Izuku is in the back doodling in his notebook, not really paying attention to what is going on, with the exception of when the teacher mentions the hero course.

"Tch, don't group me in with these reject wannabes," resident bomb and angry pomeranian Katsuki Bakugou said

The class erupted into anger at the comment, to which he responds with a cocky response.

"Bakugou please sit down before you get yourself killed," Izuku said scribbling something down into his notebook

"What did you say to me you quirkless reject?!" Bakugou shouted

"What I have said before countless times and what I continue to say until you learn," Izuku said sarcastically.

"I'll Fucking End You Deku!" Bakugou continued to shout at Izuku.

"Sure you will, you and your career," Izuku said looking up from his book with a massive manic grin.

"Tch, Bastard Deku," he said before sitting down, the class ends shortly after that.

* * *

Walking out of the school Izuku summons his microphone cane and starts to twirl it around in boredom, '_perhaps I should get myself into more dangerous situations, at least then I could entertain myself for a bit,'_ he thought to himself as he starts to walk through the park.

Looking around he sees kids running around and playing on the playground, chasing each other, and eating. One of the kids came up and said hi, replying with a hello, he asked if the kid wanted to see a magic trick. With the kid nodding, Izuku smiled and created some candy and handed it to the child, with stars in the kids eyes he thanked Izuku and ran off.

Getting up he walked through the underpass not noticing a slime monster in it, getting ambushed Izuku did the only reasonable thing and summoned a mass of fire to blind the creature and hopefully stall the thing to have a hero take it down.

Just his luck too, as the manhole cover in the middle of the pass opened up, with all might crawling through, "**I Am Here! Worry not citizen!**," All Might shouted tearing back for a punch he shouted, **"Texas Smash!**" Effectively splattering the creature across the tunnel.

"Well this is interesting, All Might here, thought you were in Tokyo?" Izuku asked now not burdened by having to distract a slime creature.

"**I was just passing through when this villain robbed a store and I went to stop it, though I did lose it for a second in the sewers , I apologize for getting you caught up in my hero work,"** All Might said boasting his large sunlike smile.

"Well then, since you dealt with the villain, let me deal with the mess," Izuku said smiling as he always did, with a snap of his fingers portals opened and black tentacles came out and started to clean the area, "now I can't see why us gentlemen can't have a lovely conversation while we wait for the area to be cleaned up," Izuku said smiling.

"**I suppose you aren't wrong, what would you like to talk about young citizen?"**All Might asked.

"Suppose that I was Quirkless, Would you say that one could become a hero?" Izuku asked leaning on his microphone cane.

"**Without a power, hmm… No I wouldn't say one could become a hero, it's simply far too dangerous for them, Perhaps being a police officer instead would be a better field of work for such a person**," All Might replied

"Hmm, A shame then, I suppose then It'll be a surprise to hear that I'm Quirkless," Izuku said smugly, boasting a massive smile.

"**You're clearly lying then, I mean what about that fire I just saw and the tentacles cleaning up right now, how is that not a Quirk," **All Might said.

"Nope, according to my doctor, I'm quirkless, even paid for a DNA test, no idea why but here I am. I've always joked that at age 4 I made a deal with a demon, and he gave me his powers, no strings attached," Izuku said with a smile, the pair stared at each other for a while, neither of them blinking, until Izuku spoke, "though it's probably just a misdiagnosis, that or I actually did make a deal with a demon," Laughing he grabbed the bottles the tentacles used to contain the villain and handed it to All Might.

"Well as they say in France, _Au revoir,_" Izuku said waving behind him while he walked away.

'_Freaky Kid'_, All might thought to himself.

* * *

Walking by the tatooine shopping district, Izuku notices a flame and a crowd of people out of the corner of his eye, paying a bit more attention to the situation.

"-We're just gonna have to do damage control until someone with the right quirk get here!" one of the heroes shouted.

"Damn it! If only I had more power I could blow this guy away!" Death arms shouted.

The crowd sees Mt lady, "Hey! It that new hero she'll put a stop to this," one of the bystanders shouted.

"Agh my only weakness, I need at least a two lane road!" She shouted.

A snap could be heard in the background, immediately tentacles come sprouting out of portals, all the heroes with the exception of Mt. Lady knew who was here, "Oh great, Radio Demon is gonna out shadow us… again," Death Arms groaned.

"A shame," Izuku said, flicking his hand the tentacles dragged Bakugou out and held down the slime villain, "but, I suppose I could offer you more power, at a price," Izuku said sticking his hand out, "perhaps a favor will have to do," Izuku offered.

"Is that all?" Death arms asked

"I can guarantee it," Izuku said, " so it's a deal then," he asked with a smile.

"Yeah sure kid," Death arms said shaking Izuku's hand

"Great, enjoy your boost then," Izuku said, his hand gestured towards the villain in question.

Charging in Death Arms threw a punch that only the likes of All Might could compete with, spattering the villain and changing the weather, putting most of the fire out. Breathing heavily Death Arms walked over to a nearby bench and sat down catching his breath and sighing.

Clapping Izuku walked over patted his back and spoke, "Good Show! Ha ha ha, very good, well now I need to get our little friend of flames over there-" Izuku pointed to Bakugou, "-home to his mother, have a lovely day gentlemen," Izuku said walking off to Bakugou.

* * *

_**A/N: Welp here we are at the end of the first chapter, don't know if I'm gonna make a cover for this story, if enough people ask for one then I might, other than that. If there is anything you guys want me to know put it in the reviews below.**_


	3. Chapter 2: New Players

_**So yeah, this did better than I thought it would, in reality, I wasn't necessarily planning to make another chapter, but since people like it, I'll make this a full-fledged story.**_

_**Also, I'm taking any dad jokes people have since I'm terrible at writing them.**_

* * *

Walking home Izuku was greeted by a skeleton with meat on it essentially, "Hello there do I know you?" Izuku asked the man.

"Not directly, at least not until earlier today," the man said

"I never seen you before, my name is Izuku Midoriya, pleased to meet you," Izuku said, sticking his hand out.

"Yagi Toshinori, but I'm probably better known as All Might," Toshinori said, shaking it.

"Ah, I see. I must ask, how did that slime villain get back out?" Izuku asked with a raised eyebrow.

Coughing he spoke, "Must have fell out of my pocket while I wasn't looking, look I wanted to talk about you though," Toshinori said.

"What is there to talk about, I'm Izuku Alastor Midoriya, the supposed Radio Demon of Mustafu, Dealmaker, and vigilante. What did you really want, because I'm sure we can-" Izuku stuck his hand out, "-work something out"

"No, no. I wanted to talk about you becoming my successor, and inheriting my quirk" Toshinori said shaking his head.

"Ahh I see, I'll have to decline though, I already have the near-infinite powers of a demon, I can't see why I would need more, I'm still human despite my outward appearances," Izuku declined.

"Are you sure kid?" All might asked

"Indeed, but I will help you with this hunt for a good successor, and you will own me a favor, nothing major, how about it, do we have a deal?" Izuku asked sticking his hand out.

"What with you and deals? But sure we have a deal," Toshinori shook Izuku's hand

"Hey no one's perfect, my Achilles' heel is deal-making, that or it's the demon in me talking," Izuku said before laughing. "I'll see you tomorrow, is the beach a fine place to meet?"

"Uhh, Yeah it is," Toshinori replied.

"Great! Bring whoever else should know about this as well! We'll get started then," Izuku said walking into his home.

* * *

The following day

Walking to the beach Toshinori sees Izuku sitting atop a massive pile of metal scrap, walking closer he was able to hear Izuku humming to himself, "well you certainly found yourself a unique one Yagi," a bear mouse man said to the off duty hero.

"Yeah, apparently he's quirkless too," Toshinori responded.

"I see, but you mentioned how he does have powers," Nezu mentioned.

"Yeah, just ask him when we arrive, he doesn't seem to be very shy about it," Toshinori said.

Walking next to the trash heap Toshinori called out for Izuku, "Young Midoriya! We're here!"

Hopping off the scrap pile Izuku introduces himself to Nezu.

"Hello there, principal Nezu of UA high correct? Izuku Midoriya, pleased to meet you!" Izuku said introducing himself, "Is there anyone else accompanying you two?" He asked the pair.

"Nope just us I'm afraid," Toshinori said.

"Oh no no no, this won't do at all, I suppose I can call in a few favors to expand the search," Izuku said.

Izuku points his cane to an old fireplace, that was somehow dumped onto the beach, snapped his fingers and a poof of smoke came from it. Smoke clearing izuku walked over and picked up a little girl shaped object covered in soot out of a love fire. When all of a sudden the object turned out to be alive and opened its eyes jumping in his hand and shaking all of the soot off in one go.

"The little girl is Eri," Izuku said putting the girl down

"Hi I'm Eri," she greeted waving, "It's been I while since I've met new people," she said pupils shirking.

Gasping she runs over to Toshinori and spoke, "ohmygosh, are you okay," Eri said picking up the hero.

"I'm so sorry that's rude," she said putting the hero down, gasping she activates her quirk and reverses time on all might's major wounds, "no, no no no... Nope," she said while fixing damage to the ribs, kidneys, stomach, heart, and lungs.

Chuckling, Izuku spoke, "why she's a miracle worker, able to reverse the damage of the severest wounds. I found her a while back when she was just a little toddler barely able to walk or talk, and saved her from some yakuza wanna be.

"Oh? How come you were able to do so?" Nezu asked.

"I see for once my reputation doesn't precede me. if you ask the locals about me, they'll all call me one thing, the Radio Demon, I suppose it's because of this," Izuku said before snapping and summoning a portal of tentacles, "my habits don't help either, smiling all the time, but I always say that an outfit is never complete without one. I do always constantly make deals, in fact, I have a couple of favors from just about every large hero agency in the area," Izuku said chuckling.

"Alright read-" the world around a woman starts to glitch out, "woah where the fuck am I?" Looking around her eyes land upon Izuku, "YOU!" she shouted

"Hello," Izuku said innocently waving.

"I was about to win the whole damn pot!" She shouted

"Pleasure to see you too Neo my old friend," Izuku responded.

Sighing she asked, "what the fuck do you want?"

"Neo, I am doing some charity work, so I took it upon myself to volunteer your services!" Izuku explained

"Oh so you thought it would be some big fuckin riot to drag me away for your charity work!" she shouted, "you think I'm some sort of ice cream clown?!"

"...maybe," Izuku said

"I'm going back to the casino," She said before trying to walk off, getting cut off by Izuku

"Well perhaps I could make things more interesting," Izuku waves his arm across the casino table revealing a tub of ice cream, "if you wish," Izuku said smirking

"Oh so you thought you could buy my services with a wink and a tub of Neapolitan ice cream!' she shouted into the ending smile, "Well you can!" she said before grabbing the tub of ice cream and digging in.

"Well that should be enough help, where were you planning to search for candidates?" Izuku asked.

"UA High," Nezu said

"Ok then, well I'll just have Neo do background checks for any potential candidates then, in any case, I'm starved who wants Katsudon, I know a great place down the street!" Izuku said walking away from the group, Eri following in tow. Shrugging Toshinori and Nezu follow suit. Leaving Neo by herself, '_...wait I'm all alone here… Damn It!'_ she thought to herself before running after the group.

* * *

_**(In Alastor's voice) Yes sir, this is the start of some real changes down here! The game is set! Now...Stay tuned. **_

_**I really wanted to use that line when I first heard it, and I couldn't really find a better way to write that bit just now. **_

_**As always if there's anything you all want me to know, put it in a review below.**_


	4. Chapter 3: Who Are You?

_**Just quickly address some things**_

_**I made neo talk because I really didn't want to write a character who's mute, but it doesn't mean that she won't be only talking (also where Neo goes so does Roman, for anyone who's curious)**_

_**Other characters from popular culture might show up (overwatch, avengers, etc) just to spice up the selection of heroes that can be mentioned (not 100% on this one, just keep in mind the word might, mkay, good)**_

_**Thanks for all the support**_

_**Sorry about the long note, With that done, on with the story.**_

* * *

Ten months later

"How has it been ten months and we're still searching!" Neo shouted.

"Well for one, we aren't exactly in school Neo, now relax," Izuku said calmly taking a sip of his drink.

"Right well school starts in two weeks don't it?" Neo asked.

"Yes, but first we have to get into the school, which I'm quite sure we'll both do well in," Izuku said getting up.

"Lovely, how's the big man doing?" She asked absentmindedly taking a bite of her ice cream.

"Better, then again being able to reverse complete organ destruction would do that," Izuku said while fixing his tie in the mirror.

"However, we should get going, your uncle wouldn't want us to keep him waiting," Izuku said looking back to neo.

* * *

Appearing in front of the school's gate Izuku and Neo wait for her uncle, "Alright then, I'll make sure the kiddies won't get themselves killed while I'm teaching them," Roman Torchwick, gentleman thief, said to the principal.

"Kiddies! have ya missed your uncle Roman?" He asked hugging Neo.

Neo nodded, Izuku just rolled his eyes at the gesture, "I suppose you got the job then?" Izuku asked.

"Yep, they even agreed to clear my record for this, think I'll open an ice cream shop if teaching doesn't work out," Roman said, handing the two their security clearances.

"Great, I'm sure neo will love that, but we gotta go, have an exam in 30 minutes," Izuku said pulling neo along, to which neo looked like a kicked puppy.

"Have fun you two!" Roman shouted before walking away laughing.

* * *

Walking into the school courtyard it was somewhat magical for the pair, though neither showed it on their face, they sit around in the amphitheater waiting around for present mic to show up, people were starting to filter in and talk amongst themselves, no one really noticing Izuku or his friend. "Well this is a nice change of pace, for one I'm not a social pariah," Izuku said to neo.

"Thought you liked the attention?" Neo asked

"Oh I do, It's nice to have some peace and quiet too, in any case once we get into the battle arena it should be quite entertaining," Izuku said

"It's always about entertainment with you, you're sure you didn't make a deal with the devil?" She asked.

"Quite sure, now then sweetheart the show is starting," Izuku said gesturing towards Present Mic.

"Hello UA kid, and thanks for tuning in to me your school DJ, now let me hear ya!" Present mic shouted.

Only to be met with complete silence, "wowzas, not even I get this bad of a reaction, and I'm called a radio demon!" Izuku said before laughing.

"Erm Yes well, I'm just shivering in anticipation too," present mic said before going in on the details of the battle trial.

"Well how well do you think you'll do neo?" Izuku asked

She signed, '50 point minimum right? I think I'll do fine,"

"Oh don't get all silent killer on me," Izuku whisper shouted.

"-And you back there!" a voice in the front shouted.

"Hmm? Me?" Izuku asked pointing at himself.

"Yes, you! If you're not gonna take this seriously then you should just leave!" A young man with dark hair shouted.

"Rude, though perhaps you would like to introduce yourself to the crowd since you're so willing to get up and be vocal about two people in the back," Izuku said, his smile growing wider with each passing second.

"Iida Tenya, what about you," He said.

"Izuku Midoriya, though I'm better known as the Radio Demon of Mustafu," Izuku said chuckling.

The audience gasped at the realization of who was among them, "perhaps, next time you should think about what you are doing or talking about before you do so, wouldn't do you good to be rash and get yourself killed," Izuku said before walking out of the building.

"...Wait he left me behind...AGAIN!" Neo shouted before jumping over the audience and booking it out the building.

* * *

"Why did you leave me!" Neo shouted.

"Ehh made for a more dramatic flair my good friend, now come we have a test to finish," Izuku said walking towards the mock cities.

"Urg, always the showman," neo said rolling her eyes.

"Better than being dull and consigned to the wind of fate, and perhaps on day people will learn this to be true," Izuku said looking up.

"Yes ma'am, once this day is over the die will have been cast, all players are in place, and the game is set. Yes indeed, this is the start of some real changes to the world, so better stay tuned," Izuku said laughing.

Neo rolled her eyes and pointed at the area they were assigned to, "here we are, now I'm gonna go be the quiet mysterious one now," Neo said walking to a bench.

"Too late for that my dear, you did shout earlier at the auditorium," Izuku said summoning a drink for the pair.

"Ehh semantics, what's important is that the kiddies her understand who's in charge," neo said smirking.

"Not you then, you're far too sweet to be cold for long," Izuku said winking.

"Haha, Neopolitan is spelled like Neapolitan, hardy har har," She said rolling her eyes.

"Not much else to do except wait now," Izuku said leaning onto a wall.

"Don't pretend you didn't say anything!" Neo shouted

Not too long after more testees started to arrive, "Welcome to the test of a lifetime!," Izuku said smiling ominously.

"What's that supposed to mean?!" one of the testers said slightly nervous by Izuku's smile.

"Nothing, nothing at all my good man," Izuku said patting the worried tester's back.

"No, we're all here to test to go to the best school in the nation if not the world! No pressure at all, I wish you all luck, since the test should start in,"

"3" Present Mic and Izuku said in sync.

"2"

"1"

Izuku starts running into the arena.

"Well, what you waiting for there is no go in real life! GO GO GO!" Present Mic shouted.

* * *

Running inside Izuku looked back only to see a crowd of people get choked in the relatively large tunnel, only people with flying quirks and other mobility quirks were able to quickly bypass them. Shrugging he quickly summoned a small fireball and tossed it at a robot in front of him.

"Hope an actual challenge comes soon, otherwise this'll get boring fast," Izuku shouted into his mic, after months of working on the premises, supervised by Nezu and All Might Of course, Izuku memorized the location of where the staff will be viewing the whole affair, and broadcasted into there, "I'm not too sure just beating up random robots will make too much entertainment for the picture show!" Izuku said blasting another robot with a fireball.

* * *

In the viewing room most of the teachers freaked out at the random voice from out of nowhere. "Who is that!" Midnight shouted.

"Izuku Midoriya, the kid, I say kid but he seems more demon than kid on some days, that we're working with," All Might explained.

"Oh the one that got us one of our best nurses right?" Cementoss asked.

"If you mean Eri then yes, yes he is," Nezu said.

"Seems too brash, what are his abilities," Aizawa asked taking a drink of his juice.

"Quite expansive, he can give just about anything through a deal, summon anything even without a deal, open portals and have black tentacles do whatever, and broadcast via his microphone cane," All listed off.

"And those are the ones we know of, there could be more, and even with that knowledge he's still some how quirkless, we've checked," Nezu said.

"Hmm, hope he doesn't become a problem child," Aizawa said, now intently staring at the screen.

"He already is by your standards Shouta," Present Mic said.

"How?" Aizawa asked, his curiosity peaked.

"My little introduction to the battle test was interrupted by one of the testers, one of the things he interrupted with is pointing out how Midoriya was not taking this seriously, he responded in turn by mentioning how he's the radio demon of Mustafu," Present Mov said taking a breath, "he then left with his female friend joining him, now I don't know who the radio demon but can someone fill me in," he asked.

"Depending on who you ask he'll either be loved or reviled," Roman said walking in the room, "am I late, sorry about that got lost in the massive campus," he apologized.

"It's no problem, but out of curiosity who would revile him?" Present mic asked.

"Street criminals, Villians, Endeavor, ya know people show hate everything," Roman explained.

"I see, but why?" Midnight asked.

"Ehh, despite taking this test, he's already done more hero work than all of the kiddies in there, combined too, hell he busted me and I cover my tracks good," Roman said nonchalantly mentioning his past career.

"How come you're not in jail or prison, we never did figure that out," Nezu said.

"A friend of his runs some sort of reformation center, a real kook like him as well, though her oddities aren't nearly as bad as him, yeah he takes those he pities there instead of a police station," Roman said taking a puff of his cigar.

"This will be an interesting year indeed," Cementoss said.

"He's like that, always a showman and always seeking entertainment. Whenever someone would ask why he's doing what he's doing his response would always be and I quote, 'Why does anyone do anything boredom, sheer absolute boredom,' It's best not to question it after that, you'll only go insane," Roman said.

Well then let's give him the challenge he seeks then, and test his potential as a hero," Nezu said hitting a big red button.

* * *

_**Dun Dun Dun, Big Giant Robot time, but I'll save it for the next chapter.**_

_**Also funny thing, I heavily channeled my inner alastor writing this because I did this out of sheer absolute boredom.**_

_**As always leave a review below for anything you'd like me to know.**_


	5. Chapter 4: Who Are You? PT2

The ground shook, "well now this is more like it," Izuku said his tilted slightly to the right. A giant robot on track drove it's way across the testing ground, knocking over some small buildings that were in its way, causing rubble to fall everywhere, luckily most of the testers were out of the way of the rubble, the few who were only got minor injuries and bruises. All except for one person, a young brunette whose leg was pinned down by a large piece of rubble.

"Well, well, well this won't do, can't have a causality today, what would the public say," Izuku said snapping his fingers a portal opened and lifted the rather large piece of concrete off the young woman's leg, at which point a loud whirring noise occurred and Izuku's eyes seem to morph into an unsynced radio signal, a massive portal opened beneath the robot with large nad long tentacles grappling the machine, slowly and surely crushing the robot, when all of a sudden the whirring sound dissipated and a red aura formed around his hand and squeezed. A giant explosion came next, then unexpectedly no shrapnel, and moments later, silence.

Turning around he spoke, "Well I'm starved! Who wants jambalaya I know a great place not too far away from here!"

Still in shock, the girl from before blinked multiple times to make sure she wasn't going crazy, "Hello my dear, are you alright?" Izuku asked putting a handout.

"I uhh don't think I can walk," she said.

"I see a shame then, well I'll just have to keep you company as the test has ended and the medical staff should be coming here soon, in any case. Izuku Midoriya pleasure to meet you, dear, a real pleasure," he said shaking the young woman's hand.

"You too, I'm Ochako Uraraka, erm what was that," She asked.

"What… oh, the tentacles, a parlor trick I learned from an old acquaintance poor guy never did have much self-confidence though, it's a variation of what he can, I summon void black tentacles from portals, he creates tentacles from his fingers… or something like that," Izuku said pretending like nothing's happened.

"I see… So uhh how's your day," she asked.

"Lovely! Why this was the most entertaining thing I've done all week!" Izuku said happily.

The pair continued to chat for a bit, the nurses showed up soon afterward, "coming through, coming through, anyone injured?" Recovery Girl asked.

"Sprained Ankle over here!" Izuku shouted after she got her ankle patched up the pair left soon after.

* * *

"So how did you do?" Neo asked leaning on a lamp.

"Quite well, you?" Izuku responded.

"55 points, you?"

"75 points and a giant robot," Izuku said.

"Always the showman, who's the girl next to you?" She asked.

"Neo, meet Ochako Uraraka! Saved her from that giant robot I was talking about," Izuku said presenting the girl.

"Erm Hello, quick question is he always like this?" Uraraka asked.

"Yep, get used to it, in any case it's lovely to meet you,"Neo greeted,"Now are we gonna head to that jambalaya place you keep talking about?" Neo asked Izuku.

"Yes indeed we will! Let's go," Izuku said gesturing towards the front gate.

* * *

Two weeks later

"Izuku dear, the mail came, there are two letters for you one from U.A. and the other from that hotel owner friend of yours," Inko said.

"Thank you mother," Izuku said taking the letters from her.

Sitting down on his office chair he opened the first letter, "Test results from U.A., let's see how I did then," Izuku said placing the disk onto his table.

A projection of All Might came up, "**Young Midoriya, with 75 destruction points, you have surely earned your place at U.A, but there was another thing we gave you points on, as this is a school for heroes, another set of points will be given, HERO Points! And you earned a solid 100 my boy, welcome to you're hero academia!**" All Might said.

"I'm glad that he's now able to this full time again you know that," Neo said crouched at Izuku's window.

"Neo! What are you doing here, you're usually with your uncle are you not?" Izuku proclaimed happily.

"Wanted to see what hero points you got, I got 35 you?" she asked

"100 points," Izuku said.

"Jesus! Guess saving a life is a big deal, makes sense though, In any case I'm gonna get going," Neo said

"Wait a second, Charlie sent a letter, wanna read it?" Izuku asked Neo.

"Sure, why not," she said popping back into the room.

* * *

"Huh, who would have thought that an interview could go so bad, i mean it shouldn't hurt her reputation too badly but damn, I forgot how much balls that woman has," Neo said staring at the letter.

"Yes, well, I must congratulate her for taking that woman on, hell of a quirk for news reporter," Izuku said fixing his tie.

"In any case we better prepare for classes, that and our current deal," Izuku said.

"No your current deal, I just got dragged into this," neo responded

"Semantics" he said

* * *

_**Super short chapter and lackluster I know, I just needed to finish what I started last chapter, and couldn't figure out what else to write past this point, so next chapter is gonna day one of school!**_

_**Note (12/2/19): I haven't uploaded in a while due to me being busy with a different project related to Hazbin Hotel, drum roll please, I'm making an unofficial Christmas special for Hazbin Hotel! Take that for what you will, I'll be uploading that to my deviantart when I'm done, I will also update this chapter when I do finish it.**_

_**As always leave a review if there is anything you want me to know.**_


	6. Chapter 5: Trials and Money

Warping to his class was an ordeal to say the least, not because it was hard but because he had warped into his class and discovered who else was in it, "Oh lovely to see you Bakugou," Izuku said smiling.

"Tch, so they let you in then?" Bakugou said.

"Well, considering I'm still standing and have the security clearance required for it...yes, yes they did 'let me in'," Izuku said quizzaciously.

"Lucky you," Bakugou said glaring at izuku.

"Wouldn't call it luck my good friend," Izuku said patting his back.

"Don't, fucking, touch me!" he shouted at Izuku

"So be it then," Izuku said shrugging.

"I must apologize for my behavior the last time we've seen each other," Iida said bowing at a perfect 90 degrees.

"No need to my friend, your nerves were high and you saw a man not taking where he was seriously, though next time think before you speak, now I do believe our teacher will be showing up soon! Right now as a matter of fact, best sit down and settle down to make a good impression to him," Izuku said going for his seat.

Settling down and getting into their seats, a yellow worm of some sort inched its way to the podium and sheds its outer skin to reveal a very tired looking man.

"Didn't take long for you all to settle down, not bad, though next time you should do so without the direction of one of your peers, but that's not a big problem," Aizawa said sizing up Izuku.

Smiling as always, Izuku played dumb to the teacher's analysis of him, '_hmm suppose that ordeal at the testing ground did well to shock the staff, oh well'_ he thought to himself.

"We're taking a quirk aptitude test today, get your gym uniforms on and get outside," Aizawa said walking out of the classroom.

"Well then I'll meet you all out on the field!" Izuku said walking off as well.

Walking onto the field, the only other person there was his teacher, "Aizawa! How are you this fine morning!," Izuku greeted, The teacher raised an eyebrow at the greeting.

"I never told the class my name proper yet, how did you know?" he asked suspiciously

"I could say that I looked into it before I came to class, though if you want the truth, Neo told me, she found out who our teachers were the day before today," Izuku said smiling.

"Alright then, wait for the rest of the kids then problem child," Aizawa said smirking, '_this is going to be great to watch,' _Aizawa thought to himself.

The rest of the class came out soon afterward everyone in their gym uniforms, everyone except Izuku, "Why aren't you in the gym clothes?" Aizawa asked, just noticing how Izuku was in the gym uniform.

"Never felt the need to change really," He responded.

"Alright then...go on step inside the circle," Aizawa said gesturing to the chalk circle.

"Alright, this is the quirk aptitude test, in middle school, you weren't allowed to use your quirks so you were never able to test your full potential," Aizawa explained to the class, turning to Izuku he asked, "now midoriya, what was your best score in middle school?"

"Hmm, I'd say about 100 meters," Izuku said tapping his cane.

Furrowing his eyebrows Aizawa spoke, "I forgot that you are technically quirkless, fine, let me ask again, what is your best score if you weren't using any powers."

"Hmm, probably 15 to 17 meters then, also perhaps you should get some sleep, I know hero work isn't exactly the easiest job, but even All Might gets some sleep. If you want, you can sleep...wherever, and I'll run the aptitude test," Izuku said looking at the teacher in the eyes.

"Yeah, no I'm running the class, here," Aizawa handed izuku a baseball, "throw this with all your power, the only condition is that you are not allowed to leave the circle." He said to Izuku.

"No problem," Izuku said, snapping his fingers a small portal opened up, not dissimilar to the ones his black tentacles crawl out of, looking into it he simply dropped the ball into the portal.

Looking on his phone, Aizawa sighed and showed the class what was on it, a negative infinity sign, which quickly turned into a positive infinity sign, which quickly switched back to a negative infinity sign, the crowd looked on as if it was a magic trick, "what did you do?" he asked exasperated.

"You wanted me to try my hardest, this is literally the best I can do," Izuku said sarcastically.

"Alright then," Aizawa said, sighing he marked down immeasurable.

"So, what's next good sir?" Izuku asked.

"We'll be finishing the ball throws, and then...you know what, here just look at this and sit and wait," Aizawa said chucking a clipboard to Izuku.

"Well then, I can wait," Izuku said smiling.

Wait he did, being the last to be called up on every event, '_This is his form of revenge for the results I'm giving him isn't it...eh not the end of the world'_, Izuku thought to himself. Placing in the top tier for all the events, the only ones he couldn't place first in was ones where his powers couldn't help, such as the side jumps, he only came in 6th for that event.

Last place consistently was a Mineta Minoru, the class pervert as it were,and with half his class being female it was certainly a relief that he was able to summon portals, '_perhaps I could convince Bakugou to punt the little freak, the farther he goes the more money he make...yes that might just work, and it would make a lovely show,'_ he thought to himself.

He wasn't exactly interested in the female sex himself, as it comes he was much more of a romantic. Izuku would sooner have a nice conversation with someone he fancies than think about a roll in the hay.

"Perhaps I should start looking into matters of romance, lest Neo notices and starts to find a new weapon of war," Izuku said tapping his chin, currently he was sitting in the male locker room, looking at his compatriots go about their after gym routines, that being chanting and changing.

Taking a consistent effort to block out the ball of purple which was doing his own...things. '_How come I have the near infinite powers of a demon, yet I can't seem to block out a person from my perception,'_, Izuku thought to himself annoyed.

Noticing the little freak and how he found a peep hole into the female locker room, he immediately put a stop to that, snapping his fingers a portal opened up beneath Mineta and a couple of tentacles grabbed and held back Mineta. "Do us all a favor and stop before you get yourself killed," Izuku said pinching the bridge of his nose.

"B-but," Mineta stuttered out pointing at the peephole

"None of that, should you try to do that again, and I'll personally sic Bakugou on you," Izuku said.

"He doesn't even like you!"

"He doesn't have to, watch. Oh Kaachan!," Izuku said smirking.

"Oh Goddamnit, what the fuck do you want now?!" Bakugou shouted back.

"How much money would it take to convince you to punt this...person as far as you can, mind you I'll pay you by the meter!" Izuku said looking as innocent as possible.

"At least 110000 yen per meter," Bakugou said trying to get some cash from this.

"Deal!" Izuku put his hand out, a familiar green flame erupts from it.

"Wait wait wait what about me don't I get a say in this!?" Mineta shouted.

"No," both of them said.

Turning to his classmates he sees that everyone is just trying not to get the attention of the two madmen.

"You wouldn't harm a person right, that unhero like behavior," mineta tried to reason.

"Well, yes but actually no, you see it one thing to harm without reason, it's another to do so because of a different person's actions," Izuku said smiling menacingly.

Being grabbed by the collar mineta flailed, panicked, and seemingly cried, all while throwing arguments that just digs him deeper into the 'should be arrested for sex crimes' hole.

So it was a great joy to just about everyone involved when Bakugou punted him into the distance, never to be seen again...well to be seen later on getting expelled by the principal.

"So where's the money, that was at least 500 meters pay up let's go," Bakugou said.

"Here you are," Izuku said handing bakugou a briefcase of cash.

"You gotta be kidding be, a briefcase of cash really?"

"Ehh, kind of joking kind of not, in the briefcase it self is about 250000 yen, the rest is in this," Izuku whips out a bank card. "Here any ATM will accept this card, it'll contain the rest of the cash," Izuku hands Bakugou the card, which had a peculiar apple design on it, looking more like stained glass than an ATM card.

"So you two want to explain what's going on here," Neo asked pointing at the briefcase and card.

Izuku and Bakugou both looked at each other and looked back, in unison said, "No"

_**I might have been a bit harsh on mineta, but I'm gonna be honest I never liked mineta's character, that and I couldn't be bothered to try and write the little pervert's...unique dialogue. **_

_**In any case, if there's anything you would like me to know, feel free to drop a review below.**_


	7. Chapter 6: Battle Trials

Battle trials, led by the now recovered All Might, still on the hunt for his successor. "Well then Toshinori, now is a great day to start looking at our potential candidates," Izuku said brushing his cane and doing some general cleaning.

"Yes, yes it is young Midoriya, although I will have to ask-" All Might said getting interrupted.

"Ask me to tone down my powers, understandable, though you could take me out of the roster, or cue me against two teams instead of one," Izuku suggested.

"Hmm, I'll think about it," All Might said, rubbing his chin.

"Well better think fast as the rest of the kids are arriving," Izuku said using his cane to point towards a nearby tunnel.

On cue the first students started to arrive, not surprisingly, the ones with simple or rather less clothing arrived first, with more and more complex outfits showing up as time passed.

"All right students! Today we'll be doing battle trials," All might said, boasting his usual smile.

"Any questions?" He told the students.

Immediately he got bombarded with a flurry of questions, "Slow down! I have super strength not hearing!" He panicked.

Answering as many questions as he could, All might pulled out a box with slips of paper, "as I said back in the classrooms, you'll all be doing battle trials today, and who you'll be paired up with will be randomized," he said to the students.

"Are you sure it's a good idea to leave such an important process for random chance?" Iida said, raising his hand.

"Mr. Tenya, unlike me you don't have near-infinite power, or the ability to decide who you work with, it is the most natural way, more often than not improvisational skills help far more than any plans, it is the way of the world, nothing will go as planned," Izuku said still polishing his staff.

"Of course," Iida said, bowing at again a nearly 90-degree angle.

All might starts to pair together the students, with the groups being:

Group A: Iida Tenya and Katsuki Bakugou

Group B: Izuku Midoriya

Group C: Momo Yaourozu, Ochako Uraraka

Group D: Denki Kaminari & Kyoka Jiro

Group E: Shoto Todoroki & Mezo Shoji

Group F: Mashirao Ojiro & Toru Hagakure

Group G: Fumikage Tokoyami & Tsuyu Asui

Group H: Eijiro Kirishima & Hanta Sero

Group I: Mashirao Ojiro & Toru Hagakure

Group J: Yuga Aoyama & Mina Ashido

Group K: Rikido Sato & Koji Koda

Group L: Hitoshi Shinso and Neopolitan Glace

Hearing the groups his eyebrow shoots up in pleasant surprise. Announcing the pairing, he gets tossed against his childhood friend and the unknown variable, it was him against Group A, '_looks like Yagi took my suggestion after all, I do hope they put up a good fight,'_ Izuku thought to himself while getting up and putting on his coat. "Well then I await your challenge gentleman," He said, walking away for the two 'villians' to strategize and plan.

\- Battle trials city building -

Iida spoke looking at the paper mache bomb, "Okay, do you have a plan for dealing with the fact that he could just teleport straight to the bomb and end the match immediat-"

Baukgo cut him off, "Yeah no, he's not gonna do that, in line with his nickname, he likes to toy with his 'prey', and considering that this is a battle trial, us five are pitted against him not only because that's probably the bare minimum about of people to even attempt to fight him, but because he's not the one being tested, we are, he's the tester. Not to mention how he will end up trying to make a show of it, ever watch the local news? He does his best to make an example of villains, almost like a mini symbol of peace," he pinched the bridge of his nose in annoyance

"He's not gonna do that to us...is he?" Iida asked

"No, he has more respect for us than that, but he is gonna make fools of us if we're not careful, if I'm right he'll give us three chances to beat him," Katsuki sighed.

"Well there are some positives to this situation at least," Iida said trying to put on a brave face.

A radio static starts out of nowhere, "Ready or not here, I come Villains!" Izuku said into his radio cane with a devilish smirk. Casually walking into the building he observed the very dull interior of the building, it was clearly an office building, though he wondered what it could have been. The silence of the building was eerie, it was as if life itself was sucked out of the building, something that was broken by the crack of an explosion, multiple explosions. '_About time, I wonder if you'll prove to be more a fight than the last time I fought you,'_ he thought to himself standing waiting for the source of the explosions.

"Alright Deku, Give me all you got you quirkless freak," Bakugou said with a mad smile.

"Gladly," He replied with a similar smile. A single snap echos through the building,

A series of tentacles emerge and surround Bakugou, seeing this he proceeds to launch away from the writhing masses. "Is that the best you got, cheap tricks if it is," He said with a laugh.

"No, but I don't think anyone would be able to handle me at my best, I also have to give you a chance to beat me. No fun if I just restrained you from the start," Izuku smirked.

"Heh, fine. Guess you'll just have to die," Katsuki charged up a shot and fired it at Izuku.

"Something you forget is that explosives are less useful at distance," the demon laughed, summoning a portal he appeared behind bakugou and knocked him to the ground with his cane. "You have improved since I last saw you though, very impressive, though you still have much to learn," he struck him in the gut, batting him across the hall.

"Not good enough yet though, I'm not even using 1 percent of my power. You're improving but it's not enough," Izuku's grin grows.

"_Only I percent?!" _everyone inside the viewing room thought simultaneously.

"Perhaps, I should bind you here and move on to the others already," more tentacles form from the walls surrounding Bakugou. Seeing this he flys forward toward his opponent, knocking them to the ground. A portal opens up behind them dropping them right in the room with the bomb, seeing this, Iida springs into action and moves the bomb away from Izuku and starts monologuing.

Ignoring this he sends bakugou flying out of the building with a sharp kick to the stomach, "well then that's dealt with, let me deal with you now," the radio static grows to a fever pitch and Izuku restrains Iida, leaving him the winner. "I'm dearly sorry Mr. Iida but it seems you all have much to learn before I can be an achievable opponent," a flash of his sadistic side shows, and he tightens the restraints a little, before letting them fall away to where they came from, the portals of the abyss.

\- Viewing Room -

"Now then who is the MVP?" All might asked the class.

"Tenya Iida sir, for he is the only man to follow the prompt given, I was far too busy dealing with this exercise as a method of teaching my childhood friend some humility, and my explosive friend here was far too caught up with his own happenings to care properly. Mr. Iida was the only one who truly followed the spirit of the trial," he took a seat on a chair that he made.

"_Scary Kid,_" All might thought before proceeding with the exercises.

\- end -

**Sorry for taking so long to continue this story, but I hope you all enjoyed what I did make.**

**As always have a good day, and let me know whatever in a review below.**


End file.
